


Braids

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: An anon requested this on Tumblr. Ended up being super-short, super-sweet. XD
Relationships: Councillor Bronte & Councillor Kenric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

> An anon requested this on Tumblr. Ended up being super-short, super-sweet. XD

"Stop moving and let me braid your hair."

Bronte huffed loudly. "Why are you so persistent? I don't want my hair to be braided!"

Kenric was already working on splitting the hair into three sections so he could start braiding, just as Oralie had taught him to do years ago. He bit his lip in concentration as he began weaving the pieces of Bronte's hair together, not caring about his wishes.

"Please, just let me do this, before the others arrive."

Bronte sighed before slumping forward. "... Fine."

Kenric grinned before getting to work.


End file.
